


I’ll never run from you

by shipnuggets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, POV Keith (Voltron), Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: Keith is forced to marry a stranger to be able to run the painting company “Fifty Shades of Marmora”. Does this mean he’ll never be able to meet his soulmate and gain full-colour vision?





	I’ll never run from you

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Seiteki9 as part of the Sheith Secret Santa! I combined two of the promts on your wishlist: Arranged marriage AU and Soulmate AU. I hope you like it!

Keith peeks through the closed curtains in front of the only window in the room. Will he be able to catch a glimpse of his soon to be husband? He wonders what the man will be like. Will he be small? Old? Kind? His soulmate?

Will he ever meet his soulmate?

Back when Keith was seven, Krolia sat down next to him on the couch and when she softly took the Gameboy from his hands, Keith had whined. But he was soon engrossed in their talk about soulmates.

That day, fourteen years ago, Keith found out about the existence of soulmates and that his black-and-white vision wasn’t lasting. One day, as his mother had promised, he’d meet his soulmate and finally receive the gift of seeing colours.

When he looks out the window again, he isn’t so sure about ever receiving that gift anymore.

For the umpteenth time, he thinks of fleeing. He could get out of here without anyone noticing, having left the country, still as a single man, before they even knew he was gone.

But despite his guts telling him to flee, he's too loyal to ruin this opportunity for the family business before he even knew who his husband to be was. His family would make sure he wasn't too bad, right? They didn't want to reveal anything about him though, despite Keith’s continuous interrogations and probing.

Keith's mother, Krolia, is fiercely against arranged marriages. Her parents betrothed her to some business guy years before Keith was born, but she fought them and married Tex, her soulmate. Keith knows she met his fiancé, and he regards the fact that she allows Kolivan to do this as a sign that she at least accepts the guy.

Keith’s thoughts wander towards Kolivan. His uncle is a nice person and a seasoned businessman, running their family company ‘Fifty Shades of Marmora’.

They coordinate big painting jobs and make sure the right painter is in the right place at the right time. Keith often likes helping out in the field, but he's supposed to take over the company from his uncle, including all the boring accompanying administrative work. Keith shudders at the thought.

He isn't bad at politics and doing business, but in Kolivan's words he's “too hot headed for his own good and needs a person to ground him and who has enough insight into the business world to be a valuable asset to the company.” As if Keith is some kind of stock to sell on the market. Sure, Kolivan loves him, but he’s always been a bit too serious.

A car stopping in front of the entrance of the building catches Keith`s attention. Even though he didn't obtain full colour vision yet, the other painters taught him a lot about colours. Enough to know by the shade of grey that the car is Egyptian blue.

Keith hopes he’ll be able to experience colours for himself someday, the way the painters speak about them as if they were the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen, making him very envious. It took him a very long time to understand what the painters envision when they talk about colours, not being able to see them for himself. But during all those years in the field and observing the other painters, Keith learned to distinguish most colours.

At one point, he started mixing and mingling colours, seeing what shade of grey would derive from them and hearing from one of the painters, often his best friend Lance who met his soulmate at a very young age, what colour it was. That way, Keith developed a natural talent for painting and colours, already being the most desired painter in town at age 17.

Back in the present, what catches his eye is not the Egyptian blue car, but rather the man stepping out of it. The slicked back, grey hair, the dry pressed pants and tattoo making him unmistakably the head of the Shirogane family. A family Keith and the rest of his family tries to stay away from as far as possible. At least, that’s what Keith thought.

They are a successful family of actors and models. Being famous always meant trouble in Keith’s eyes.

And now the head of said family is attending his wedding.

The man has three sons; Kuron, Takashi and Sven. As the names give away, their father has been married multiple times. The mother of the eldest two, Kuron and Takashi, being japanese while Sven’s mother and Bernard’s current wife is a Swedish actress.

Oh dear god, what if he has to marry one of the Shirogane's? They’re the most wanted bachelors in town and by claiming on of them, Keith would surely gain a lot of hateful looks the next few weeks.

Should he run away after all?

The sound of the door opening and Kolivan announcing it’s time, tells Keith it’s already too late. He’ll really have to marry a stranger-worse even, a member of the Shirogane family.

 

* * *

Keith didn’t know what to expect when his husband would walk down the aisle towards him. But he most certainly didn’t expect this to happen.

 

* * *

When the music starts playing and Keith turns around to take in his approaching husband, he gasps. The man walking towards him is indeed one of the Shirogane’s, Takashi. Keith knows from rumours that the man is pretty and had seen a picture in the newspaper a few years ago. Back then, the man had long, black hair with a white fluff, but that black hair is now military short, the white fluff still in place. It looks gorgeous. Keith notices that’s not the only change, where his right arm is supposed to be, Keith spots a flying, metal arm. Yes, a flying arm. For one second, Keith thinks he’s imagining it. But this situation is already fucked up, so why not a fucking robot arm that flies.

If this is the man I’m supposed to marry, Keith thinks to himself, maybe I’m not that screwed. At least, if his personality isn’t too bad, Keith could survive.

But that’s not even what surprises him most. It’s the moment their eyes lock when Keith looks into Takashi’s eyes. His eyes are a beautiful stormy kind off grey, looking nice in contrast to his flushed cheeks. And Keith doesn’t know that by head, he sees the colours.

WAIT.

He can see the colours, something he hasn’t been able to up until now. Does that mean-?

Keith looks up. He takes in the room. As if his vision is a bit delayed, suddenly everything turns from black and white into full colour.

It’s an explosion of colours that paints even the smallest corners and edges of Keith’s vision, his eyes burning because of the beauty of it all.

After all those years, he’s finally able to see the colours he’s known for so long. Finally, he has true colours to add to the blank names given to him by the other painters. He takes in the broken white of the decorations along the chairs, the different colours painting the decorative flowers, the different skin tones of the guests.

Lance notices Keith looking around, mouth agape, and sticks out his thumb towards Keith, probably thinking he needs assurance. Of course, he doesn’t know what Keith knows, or rather, sees.

Next to Lance though, Krolia is petting Kosmo and watching Keith with a knowing smirk. Did she expect this to happen all along?

Then, his eyes land on the pretty and deep grey of the eyes in front of him and he notices there’s blue specks in them-Oh. While Keith was taking in his surroundings in a way he has never been able to before, Takashi had made his way towards Keith and was now standing across from him.

One word screamed for attention inside Keith’s head: beautiful. Everything about this man was beautiful, his eyes, his jawline that could cut though butter, the adorable fluff of hair covering his forehead. Even the scar across his nose is beautiful.

And this man is Keith’s soulmate. The thought makes Keith’s heart flutter. Hope blooms inside Keith’s chest that the personality of this man is as gorgeous as his looks.

Takashi leans in closer to privately whisper into his ear, their audience not able to hear what he says. “You saw that too right?”

Keith looks into those stormy eyes and nods. “It was…amazing.”

Takashi ducks his head, “Yeah, and so are you, Keith. I’m happy you’re my soulmate. I would have preferred dating first though” He chuckles and it’s the most adorable sound Keith has ever heard, “But we can take it slow.” He scratches his neck, his check flushing. “So. Yeah..”

He sounds shy, and despite his impressive height, easily towering over Keith, it’s cute. But could Keith love him? Not all soulmates have to be romantic, more often than not they’re platonic. Hunk and Pidge are a perfect example of platonic soulmates.

According to the uneasiness inside him, already caused by the mere presence of Takashi, Keith Is already crushing on this guy. Love? Not yet at all, but definitely possible.

Keith doesn’t even know how Takashi knows his name, he guesses he must have talked to Kolivan. In this moment, Keith’s glad he actually knows the name of the man in front of him. Would have been very awkward otherwise. “Me too, Takashi.”

“You can call me Shiro if you’d like.”

Keith tries the name, “Shiro”, and likes the way it sounds so he decides to stick to it.

When the celebrant starts to talk, they both turn towards him.

Shiro’s hand finds Keith’s. Keith looks down and notices it’s his robot arm. The hand is smoother and warmer than Keith expected. At first, his grip is light, as if Shiro is too insecure to hold his hand, afraid he might hurt him. Keith figures the man might be uncomfortable touching another person with his robot arm and gives an reassuring squeeze.

In return, Shiro’s thumb strikes Keith’s knuckles before tightening his grip, a soft smile forming on his face, anchoring Keith in place, preventing him from running away.

And as he listens to the celebrant, his hand resting in Shiro’s assuringly, Keith finds that he no longer wants to run away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shipnuggets) or [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/roxx.cosplay/).


End file.
